Grab A Girl And Dance, Don't Touch Me
by NowLeavingReality
Summary: Random story I'm redoing, there's a new girl at Ouran but she's a lot different than any other newcomer. Her strangeness sets forth a bet between the students of Ouran, a bet to make her normal. Who will succeed, if anyone succeeds at all? UndecidedOC
1. Headlines Read Out

**NowLeavingReality:** If you are waiting for me to update my story "Yes I Want You, Yes I Need You", don't worry. I am only putting this story up because inspiration hit me during class today and I felt that I needed to redo this as a side story (I wrote the beginning chapters quite a while ago). Again I am going to say, "I WILL KEEP UPDATING. IT JUST MAY BE A WHILE BEFORE THE NEXT UPDATE." (I apologize if you think I am yelling, because I'm not. I'm just trying to make a point.) To those of you who are new to my writing, pay no attention to the aforementioned statements. Let the story commence!

Oh! And I'd like to thank my best friend in the whole wide world (I'm only saying that because she helped me with some confusion via Yahoo! Answers), Raquel. Love ya like a sister!

Almost forgot... **Disclaimer:**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters, those all belong to Hatori Bisco. And if I did own OHSHC, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I'd be reading a fabulous book while sipping an expensive drink by a beach in Hokkaido.

P.S. Yesterday (10 June 2008) was my birthday! I'm 17 now! I get to legally see R-rated movies! Yay!! I said legally because I've been known to sneak in, quite easily actually. You just have to buy your tickets online, or sneak in through the back door via a friend's help.

* * *

Grab A Girl And Dance, Don't Touch Me

**Chapter 1**

**Headlines Read Out...**

Everyone in class 1-A was silently reading, waiting for school to end, when the door suddenly burst open and made those closest to the door jump. A relatively tall girl (compared to average Japanese girl height) with short shaggy purple hair, thick rimmed glasses, and clad in brightly colored clothes was panting outside the door.

"Gomenasai, I got lost on my way here." She huffed while shuffling towards the teacher's desk, a note in hand.

"Well I guess your tardiness can be excused, seeing as you are new to Ouran. But don't let it happen again." The sensei scolded her after reading the note.

Two redheaded boys and a feminine looking boy, along with the rest of the class, stared at the girl with curiosity in their eyes. No one had ever dared to show up at Ouran High School dressed like this girl, not even the eccentric Suou Tamaki.

She wore a neon pink short sleeved blouse, a black and white checkered skirt with rainbow suspenders, flourescent green leggings under the skirt, and a pair of bright orange Converse hi-tops.

She sat down in a seat towards the back of the class, pulled out a notebook, and started writing. No one dared ask the girl her name, or why she was wearing such absurd clothes, for fear of being contaminated with her strangeness.

* * *

(Kyouya POV)

"She looked like a walking highlighter collection!" Hikaru complained to Tamaki.

"And she could have at least color-coordinated her shoes with her top!" Kaoru added.

"She didn't seem that bad..." Haruhi said quietly.

"My daughter, you are disillusioned! Surely you can't think that someone so off-landish is 'not that bad.'" Tamaki cried out, hugging the girl close to him, "But Daddy will be nice to her for your sake, my lovely daughter."

"She's just a person. And you are not my father." She said, pushing Suou off her.

Hmm... They seem to be talking about the new student. Her file does say that she can be unpredictable though.

.:The Kyouya Files:.

Name: Mizuiro Nyoko

Age/Class: 15, Freshman, 1-A

Hair: N/A due to multiple changes

Eyes: Green

Height: 168 cm

Parents: Adopted at age 3 by Mizuiro Sakura (mother) and Mizuiro Hirano (father), birth parents unknown. Parents collectively own and head the successful Mizuiro Electronics.

Siblings: One older sister (Ayane) and one younger brother (Seito)

Intelligence: Previous school was an American boarding school, reason unknown as to why she transferred back to Japan. The classes from the school cause her to be in several upper level classes. Extremely gifted in maths and sciences, but according to school records she doesn't maximize full potential in all areas.

Misc.: Often seen writing in a notebook or reading.

.:Closing of The Kyouya Files:.

* * *

(Nyoko POV)

I have to say, I am officially freaked out. I swear, that school's occupants are the strangest I have ever met. They expect me to wear a frilly, poofy, not to mention hideous, yellow dress and act like I don't have a care in the world, swooning whenever a boy is within ten feet. Those rich bastards need to put their money to actual use and buy themselves brains.

At least the staff and secretaries didn't say anything about my clothing choice or hairstyle. That was a huge problem at Newton Academy, but they didn't care after they found out I was going back to Japan. Why did Ayane decide to make me her maid of honor and force me back here? The wedding isn't even until May.

The only sane people in my class seemed to be that doe-eyed boy and the class president, and even they were a little sketchy.

Maybe when I actually attend classes tomorrow the school won't seem so bad...

* * *

Thanks for reading! I know it's horrible, but as I said before this is a side story that I am redoing. Feedback is greatly welcomed!

Next Chapter Title: **Dial M For Murder**


	2. Dial M For Murder

**NowLeavingReality: **So apparently I'm stressed. I don't think I am, but my body (mainly my jaw) seems to say otherwise. My mother (a dentist) said that my jaw clenched up, similar to a cramp in one's leg, only it doesn't go away without the eating of soft foods, destressing, and taking Valium. So... If I fall asleep while typing this chapter and don't get it published on 12 June 2008, you know why. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Krista, who moved away a few years ago and we lost contact. Today is her birthday.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anyone but my OCs. I also don't own Apple, I do own an iPod, but not Apple. Add-on: I also don't own Sky High's character, Warren Peace.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Dial M For Murder**

(Nyoko POV)

"Attention students, I forgot to introduce our new student yesterday. Mizuiro Nyoko recently transferred from America, so I want you all to welcome her to Ouran and to our country!" The teacher said enthusiastically while clapping.

I sweatdropped and raised my voice just enough to say, "Actually, I've lived in Japan my whole life, I just went to a boarding school in America."

Now it was her turn to sweatdrop.

I sat down in my seat and proceeded to take out my iPod and headphones, determined to shut the world out... at least until homeroom ended.

The bell rang, but no one moved. I was puzzled as to what they were doing when it hit me that they don't switch classes. I stared down at my green Converse wondering whether I should get up and leave for Physics or stay put.

I left.

Upon entering class 2-A, I felt several pairs of eyes upon me.

"Please take a seat Miss Mizuiro. We are just starting Circuits."

We had just finished covering that at Newton, so I decided to take out my notebook and write a random short story, while pretending to take notes.

* * *

The Psychotic Effect of Post-Zygotic Barriers on Mules

There once was a mama horse and a daddy donkey who had a baby mule. The mule was a very handsome mule, and was envied by all his barnmates.

When the mule was grown up he fell in love with a very pretty white donkey, and she him. They wanted very much to have a little baby mule, but they could never conceive.

They went to a veterinarian's office, only to discover that because of post-zygotic barriers in the mating of a donkey and a horse, mules were infertile.

Now the white donkey desperately wanted to have offspring, but her love couldn't provide her with what she wanted, so she left the poor mule to mate with her second courtier, a grey donkey. She had many beautiful donkey offspring.

The mule was broken hearted. He cursed the day he was born and stood out in the middle of the road between two pastures, hoping a predator or a car/truck/bus would end his miserable life.

Instead, a plain looking female mule appeared and asked him, "Why are you standing in the middle of the road, doing nothing, mule-san?"

"I want to die."

"Why?" She asked calmly, as if this was a daily occurrence.

"Because the love of my life left me because I can't have kids."

"Well that sucks. If it makes you feel any better, I can't have children either, _and _even if I wanted to, not one of the other mules on my farm across the road will talk to me because I'm too plain."

And with those few sentences the two misfits formed a bond that lasted until they died. And because it was a purely Platonic relationship, neither had to worry about heartbreak or rejection, or even offspring again.

* * *

"Okay, now that we have the notes covered, please get into groups of 3 or 4 for the lab."

As I was closing my notebook, I felt someone yank me from my seat and push me towards a dark-haired boy with glasses who was writing in a black notebook. Hehe... Death Note...

I was stunned by the sudden movements mentioned before, but quietly took a seat across from the boy. An arm wrapped around my shoulders and a silky-smooth voice said, "Join our group won't you Nyoko-hime? I am Suou Tamaki, and this is Ootori Kyouya."

I turned towards the voice and saw only lavender colored eyes and a few strands of blonde hair.

"Eep!" I squeaked out. He was only 5 or 6 cm away from my face. I backed away and shrugged the blonde's arm off me.

Didn't that guy know anything about personal space?

I sighed and read the labsheet before getting up to get the materials. I'm not really a group worker, if you haven't noticed already. I grabbed several items before going back to the table. I was setting everything up when I was interrupted by the guy with glasses, Ootiki I think his name was.

"You forgot this." He said, handing me a 12V battery.

"Oh, thanks."

Just when the circuit was almost complete, the intrusive blonde attached a cable I was holding to the battery, causing electricity to run up into my arm from the shredded wire. It felt like my hand was on fire, and sure enough when I looked down, there were scorchmarks on my fingers.

The shocking site (no pun intended) cause Blondie Boy to apologize profusely and then sulk in a corner of sorrow.

I almost screamed from the pain, but I kept my cool and simply asked the sensei if I could go to the infirmary.

After walking around the halls for a few minutes, I realized something. I had absolutely no idea where the infirmary was located.

"Hey Mizuiro. The nurse's station is the other way." A cool voice said from a doorway. It was the glasses guy.

"What are you doing here? Class isn't over yet." I questioned him, suspicious as to why a guy like him was cutting class.

"Well, I figured that since you were new, you probably don't know your way around Ouran, and I told Sensei that you might end up missing for a few days."

Geez... What is up with this guy? Can't he help someone for the sake of helping them, instead of belittling them?

"My sense of direction isn't that horrible." I simply muttered, not wanting to fight because of my throbbing hand.

The next thing I knew, I was being pulled along by Glasses Guy through the school. We finally reached the infirmary and the attendant whisked me along to a bed. She put some cold blue gel onto my fingers, which helped a lot, and then wrapped them together.

The end result was a mitten-like left hand, which would be useless for the next few days. Good thing I am right-handed.

On the walk back to class, Glasses Guy apologized for his friend's stupidity.

"Listen, thanks for helping me Glasses Guy, but there is no need for you to apologize for Blondie Boy's behavior. I know it was an accident."

Before I turned around to gather my things and return to my seat, Glasses Guy said, "My name is Kyouya, Ootori Kyouya. I would have you call me Kyouya-senpai because you're a freshman, but because we're classmates it's just Kyouya. Not Glasses Guy."

Grr... That guy is frustrating. He can be nice one minute and totally snobby the next. Just who does he think he is, Warren Peace?

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope this chapter was better than the last... I would really appreciate feedback!

Stay tuned for the next chapter: **My Moves Are White**

Peace Out!


	3. My Moves Are White

**NowLeavingReality: **Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I have decided that as long as I get at least 2 reviews on each chapter, I will update. The timing of the update might vary because I write my hard-copy of the story during the weekdays, so you might be left at a cliffhanger (I absolutely hate writing those) and might not get an update for a week or two or three and so on and so forth. Putting an end to my incoherent ramblings, let's start the chapter!!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, I may wish I did, but that wish will never come true. The only things in this story are my OCs and my plotline.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**My Moves Are White**

(Kyouya POV)

During the walk form the nurse's station I got the chance to observe the newest addition to Ouran. She had hair similar to Haruhi's in that it was boy-cut, but it was a little longer and a lot more shaggy and today was a bright yellow. Unlike the cross-dresser, this character was definitely female, although she towered over the other girls by at least 10 cm.

Mizuiro glanced down at her bandaged hand and I took note of a glint of malice in her eyes, which were frame free today. If _my_hand had been electrocuted I would probably hold a grudge against Tamaki too. But, because I could be losing a prospective customer, I apologized on the baka's behalf. After all, the Vice President should fix the mistakes of the President.

She hadn't talked after we left the infirmary until she interrupted me by saying, "Hey Glasses Guy, stop it." She then commenced to tell me not to apologize for "Blondie Boy". It was then I discovered she was doing either one of two choices:

1. Mocking me (which is an incredibly dangerous thing to do, seeing as I have an entire police squadron)

or

2. She made up easy to remember names to say if she forgot a person's actual name.

Number 2 was highly unlikely because she should've at least remembered my name. Our companies are always trading (how can you run hospitals without electronics?) and we have met on more than one occasion.

It had to be that she was mocking me. I corrected her mistake of name calling and was treated to nothing but her sitting down in her chair.

I flashed my glasses dangerously, but the act was unnoticed by the little (well not _so_little) punk. It is unforgivable to mock the Ootori name.

**A Few Hours Later**

It was History class (which was Mizuiro free) when I finally came up with the perfect payback plan.

I whispered to the girl next to me. She happened to be quite the oshaberiya(1).

"Gekika-sama, did you hear there's a bet to turn Mizuiro-sama, the new freshman, into a normal girl? There is a prize of 50,000 yen for the winners. I heard someone from the newspaper club talking about it."

"What's the catch? Why'd you say 'winners' with an s at the end, Kyouya-kun?" She asked, all-knowingly.

"Only boys in groups of 3 or more may attempt the so-called impossible task. It's only boys because girls would rip her apart. Oh, and Gekika-sama, the newspaper club is trying to keep it a secret so that it's fixed to where they get the prize."

She understood my meaning right away and quickly thanked me for the information before turning to the girl beside her.

Smirking about the fact that the rumor would be spread throughout the school before the day ended, I thought about where the initial money should come from, because if anyone found out I started the bet, I'd be hated for torturing the new girl, even if it was for revenge.

* * *

(No-one's POV)

During club activities today Tamaki was more flamboyant than usual, handling three girls at once (instead of the usual one-on-one hosting) and constantly glancing over at the other members of his "family" (mostly at Haruhi though) to see their progress.

Every customer was asking their designated hosts if they were going to do the bet.

Kyouya quickly silenced the matter by saying, "We will see if it is in our best interests."

**After Club Hours**

The Host Club was lounging on the puffy couches when suddenly the king bolted from his spot to on top of a Western-style coffee table.

"I've got it!" He had sparkles in his eyes and petals floating around him, and for once, Haruhi noticed that he looked especially dazzling. She then scolded herself for thinking that about Tamaki-senpai.

"And what exactly-"

"-is it that you have Tono?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked.

"Daddy's figured out a way to get Nyoko-hime to act normally! It's really simple too!" He exclaimed while punching his fist into the air.

"So he wants to join in the contest..." Kyouya thought, glad his plan was working.

The other hosts looked skeptically at "Father", except Honey, who had large twinkling eyes, hoping to actually have a part in this plan.

"What do we do Tama-chan?"

"The same thing we do when we want our daughter to act like a girl!" He said, assuming that everyone had the same crooked mindset as him.

"And that is...?" The cross-dresser asked, unsure herself of what was going to occur.

"Kidnap her and force her." This shocked everyone, especially Tamaki because the words hadn't come from his open mouth. The couch-loungers turned around in the direction of the voice, which came from a very calm looking Ootori, typing absent-mindedly on his pineapple laptop.

Apparently someone did actually have Tamaki's mindset.

Thus the plan was set.

Hikaru and Kaoru were to make sure that the kidnapping of the tomboy went smoothly. It shouldn't seem like a kidnapping.

Mori was put in charge of transportation to the designated "area of transformation".

Tamaki requested that Haruhi accompany him in his quest for the destination, to which she only agreed because there would be food samples once they found the destination.

The Shadow King was in charge of acquiring the permission of Hitachiin Yuzuha to use some of her designs and salon to prepare the "guest" for the event.

Honey was at the verge of tears, not because he was always told to eat cake, but because he wasn't allowed to help in this plan either. Why would this plan be any different?

Although it was Ootori's plan from the beginning, he couldn't help but feel angry when Suou canceled the club activities the next day, separating the vice president from his lovely profits... Profits needed for the bet.

Well at least the king didn't stop the printing and issuing of the next club paraphernalia magazine set, which had the same pictures but different layouts.

The third son sighed and reminded himself that he needed to find a photographer. He had been putting it off because the truth was that he didn't want to pay anyone.

* * *

What'd ya think? Remember that there have to be at least **2 **reviews for the next chapter to be posted. Thanks for reading! I sincerely hope the chapters are getting better, because they were really blah when I read them, before re-doing them to their current state.

Stay tuned for the next chapter: **You're Gonna Need A Bodybag**


	4. You're Gonna Need A Bodybag

**NowLeavingReality: **I have given up on the 2 review specification. I would just like some feedback, whether you hate it, love it, or think it's just okay, tell me. Be as harsh or as nice as you like. This chapter is a little tricky, because it ends in the middle of a flashback, so bear with me if I don't update soon. Thanks to those who did review! Wow, this chapter is kinda long (well it is for my writing)...

**Important: **After you read this chapter please go to my homepage and vote in the poll. Who Should Nyoko Pair Up With?

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything on this fanfiction other than my OC characters and the plotline.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**You're Gonna Need A Bodybag**

The next few weeks were terror for our social misfit. She had to avoid any boy coming within ten feet (the exact opposite of the swooning girls, remember chapter 1?). Nyoko had taken to hiding in the Third Music Room during lunch (she and the Shadow King made an agreement) because the host club wasn't there, and no one would dare step into the room for fear of being executed by Glasses Guy's secret ninja police.

It was during one of these solitary lunches that Nyoko noticed a door on one side of the music room. It wasn't the main door, so it intrigued her as to why there would be a door over there, unless it was an instrument holding room. but in any case she wanted to explore the unknown.

The now pink haired girl opened the door and quickly closed it upon hearing someone cry, "MURDERER!"

She jumped away from the pitch black room, but reopened the door due to curiosity as to who the murderer was. Nyoko loved mystery stories, not the ones with extreme blood and gore, but the ones with addicting suspense combined with a not too shabby male character. Magic was always a plus.

Scenes of her favorite movies and books flashed before her eyes, stopping on the ones with the killer standing over a body (ie. Sweeney Todd over the bloody heap of customers). She slid between the doors, tripped over something on the floor, and crashed into an object that was both hard and soft at the same time.

Nyoko was getting off the object when she felt it move underneath her. The object then groaned. She shrieked but quickly regained composure. Standing up straight and squinting through the darkness (which was really a pointless thing to do), Nyoko asked, "Who's there? Where's the body?"

Her overactive imagination kicked in and she started wondering whether she had fallen on the killer or the corpse. Wait... Corpses don't groan.

"Who dares enter the Black Magic Club and not only bring light into the room, but deliberately attack our leader?" A rather sinister voice asked from across the room.

"I think there may be a misunderstanding." Nyoko knew it had to be the murderer, only murderers talked cryptically. She quietly backed into either a door or wall, she didn't know which.

"Oh, there's no misunderstanding, you invaded our peaceful domain, causing chaos to ensue. You must be punished!"

"Please let me explain," panic filled her voice, "I was in the music room and I saw this door and I wondered what was on the other side of it. I then heard someone scream 'MURDERER!' so I decided to investigate. I didn't mean to crash into anyone or cause anyone harm." Her voice grew quieter and quieter as she heard footsteps.

"What is your name, intruder?" A girl's voice requested of her.

"M-Mizuiro N-Nyoko."

Nyoko could now see the faint light of a few candles dimly illuminating the room. there were about three figures sitting on the couches, one figure quite close to her, and another getting up from the floor. Her eyes were slowly (very slowly) adjusting to the dimly lit room. It was actually quite a nice room (as if there were any drab rooms in Ouran...)

"Please sit Nyoko-chan." The girl's voice called again (it was the figure closest to Nyoko).

The standing occupants of the room sat down, Nyoko being guided by the club member she had knocked down. Something was on this person's hand, it was quite strange feeling on Nyoko's wrist, almost as if the person had on a two-fingered mitten.

After sitting down next to the girl-shaped silhouette, Nyoko felt the couch cushion on the other side of her sink. The unidentifiable figure was leaning closer to her. The only reason the pink haired girl knew this was because of the hot wisps of breath she felt on her cheek.

Thankfully the room was dark, that way no one would see her blush. She didn't even know if the person was male or female, but it still reddened her cheeks because she had never been this close to someone. It made her feel uncomfortable but it wasn't the 'knock them away and run' uncomfortable, simply a normal awkwardness, if there is such a thing.

"I'll forgive you for tackling me if you explain your situation as to why you were even in the Third Music Room at this time." It was a guy's voice, a little bit creepy but way less creepy than Blondie Boy's perverted voice.

"Well, I've had to hide during lunch (I made an agreement with Glasses Guy about the room), and at all other times when not in class, to avoid the constant nagging and threatening/kidnappings that other students have done. All because of a stupid bet... No one even knows who started it anyways..." Nyoko sadly explained, shuddering at the memory of last week.

* * *

(Four Days Earlier)

The then brunette was peacefully reading the latest book of the Chrestomanci series, by Diana Wynne Jones, in the gazebo on the grounds. Practically out of nowhere the Devil Spawn twins from her class appeared.

Nyoko's emerald green eyes met their golden ones for a second, then turned back to her book.

"Ohayo Dokeshi (clown)." One said.

"Why are you still here? School ended two hours ago." The other twin asked.

"I'm avoiding my sister." She simply said.

"Won't your onee-sama get upset?" the second one continued.

"Not if I say I had afterschool activities." Nyoko replied, irritated that the two devils were interrupting her right at the end of the novel. She didn't catch the mischievous glance the boys shared, but she did notice the identical smirks planted on their faces.

"And what would those 'activities' be Dokeshi?" Hikaru (Devil Spawn 1) inquired.

"Chikusho!" Now the girl caught her mistake.

"My what a dirty mouth. How about we make a deal?" Kaoru and Hikaru said together.

"What are the terms?" Nyoko asked warily, closing her book.

"We'll keep your secret-"

"- if you spend Saturday with the Host Club."

"Does this have anything to do with that bet?"

"If we said 'yes'-"

"- would you still agree?"

"No."

"Then it doesn't involve the bet."

"Still no."

"We'll just tell your onee-sama the truth then."

"I'll just join a club."

"What is one Saturday-'

"- compared with everyday afterschool for the rest of the year?"

"Hmm... An entire day spent with Devil Spawn, Blondie Boy, Glasses Guy, Shortcake, Riddick, and Rookie... Or continue avoiding Ayane and maid of honor duties, but truthfully... I think I'll pick honesty." Nyoko knew that if she agreed to go, the Devil Spawn and Glasses Guy would have blackmail if she did something embarrassing, but she also didn't want to lose her identity. She liked being different than everyone else.

The twins didn't respect her answer, and then next morning ambushed her house and simply placed a cloth over the sleeping girl's mouth, causing her sleep to deepen.

When she woke up, Nyoko was in a limousine. At first she thought it was one of her family's, but she realized it wasn't when she discovered that she was surrounded by the Host Club.

"Ugh." Nyoko felt sick.

"You vomit on this seat, you're paying for it." The cool voice of Kyouya stopped her from lurching towards the leather to get the chloroform taste out of her mouth.

Instead the abducted teen decided to do an evil thing, to express her anger at the Shadow King. She could easily replace an outfit as opposed to reupholstering a limo. Use your imagination.

Haruhi patted her back and said, "Don't worry, the taste will go away after a while. Here, have a mint."

Nyoko quickly thanked the commoner and then argued with Glasses Guy over the price of his jacket, which he insisted was 50,000 yen.

"So... umm... I have a few questions before the day of torture commences... How did you get kidnapping past my parents?"

"We told your parents we were having a Commoner's Day of Fun, and that you were invited. Yes, they believed it. It's quite easy to do things when you drop the name Ootori." He hinted at her name calling.

"Okay," she obliviously continued, "Second question: What are the _actual_ plans for today?"

"We _are _having a Commoner's Day of Fun, aren't we Mother? Daddy needs to experience what his dau-son classifies as fun!" Tamaki said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Of course we are, baka. We just need to make a short stop at the Hitachiin residence."

"But that makes no sense, Kao-chan and Hika-chan are already here." Honey commented, forgetting the plan.

Mori leaned over to Honey and said, "Mitsukuni, Nyoko can't go out in pajamas."

The attention was now drawn to the tomboy's attire. Amazing how none of them had paid attention before.

"Way to go Riddick." The girl in question said sarcastically.

What the host club saw extremely surprised them, as they were expecting baggy/boyish clothing. What she was wearing wasn't uber-girly, but it was feminine. Nyoko was decked in rather tight black leggings and a camisole.

The staring teens made the girl uncomfortable, the 'hit and run' kind, so she tried to cover up with her hands.

It didn't work, so she gave up and started yelling at the club for being perverts.

"Now we know we're not attempting the impossible." Kaoru silenced the occupants of the limo.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please provide feedback as to what you would like to see happen, and don't forget to vote in the poll on my homepage, as it determines the direction of the story.

Stay tuned for the next chapter: **The Curse Of Curves**


	5. The Curse Of Curves

**NowLeavingReality: **Thanks to everyone who favorited or reviewed and such. But I have some very pressing issues I would like to cover.

1. If you read this story, please tell me who you would like to see Nyoko end up with. You can do this by message, review, or voting in the poll on my homepage. I will be tallying the results so please vote for whoever you would like to see.

2. I am currently running several ideas through my head, and so my next few chapters may be quite random. This chapter, **The Curse Of Curves**, is a very girly chapter based off a makeover my mum tried to force on me a few days ago... Key word _tried_.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any part of this OHSHC fanfiction except my OCs and plotline.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Curse Of Curves**

(At the Hitachiin Residence)

"Is this her?" A rather feminine man asked the group. He looked to be very (and I mean _very_) fashionable, having on a very planned out outfit.

"I don't see what the problem is Hikaru-san. You said she was in need of drastic help, and so I was expecting someone a little more pathetic looking. Instead what you bring me is more of a blank canvas, like the models of your mother's fashions in the morning shoots." The man continued berating the Hitachiin twin.

"She usually isn't as she is right now." Hikaru tried desperately to explain to the stylist.

Mizuiro spoke up saying, "Well, if _you're _fine with me, I'll be leaving." She started walking out the door. Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed he arms and dragged her back into the room.

"Who said you could leave?" Kyouya pushed his glasses up, and then said to the stylist, "Gorgi, here is a picture of her 'normal' attire at school. See if you think differently now." He handed him her school picture.

GASP!

"She's... She's..."

The whole group of kidnappers leaned forward expectantly.

"She's so kawaii! Like an American rock-star!" He exclaimed, blowing the host club backwards with the force of his voice.

"But it's totally unacceptable for a high-class heiress' daily life."

The hostage had been soaring a few moments ago, but now she lay on the floor in a crumpled heap. Nyoko almost went as far as to pull a Tamaki (sitting in a corner), but she came to her senses before then.

She was roughly placed in a salon chair, strapped down so she couldn't escape.

"Hey Hikaru, where did those straps come from? They weren't there before." Kaoru questioned his twin.

There was a glinting coming from a pair of glasses.

"The Shadow King stikes again." Haruhi stated.

The boys (and Haruhi) were ushered out of the room for the transformation.

Nyoko squirmed in the leathery seat, trying to avoid her impending doom.

"If you don't stop moving girl, you're going to get stabbed."

Gorgi started with the hair. Yes, her treasured hair.

"Who does your hair?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Umm... I do."

"_You _did this cut? With all the layers and the surprising evenness of them, turning it into a feminine boycut?"

"Yeah." Nyoko couldn't understand what this guy was going on about, it wasn't that hard to do her hair, just stand in front of a three-paneled mirror with scissors...

"You did a really fantastic job, but to make it more presentable, I need to tame these unruly ends. By the way, what _is_ your natural hair color?"

"Pale blonde. Style Guru-san, no matter what you try to do those ends will still slightly wave, they've done that since I was little."

"Oh, then I'll just trim the split ends. Do You mind if I dye your hair?"

"Not at all... Well, as long as you don't dye it grey." Nyoko sighed contentedly, delighted that he wasn't going to change her hairstyle.

"How would you feel about going back to your natural color?"

"I don't care, I'm going to dye it again on Monday."

Gorgi then went to the make-up and nails.

"Do you wear make-up? I'd hate to do much, you are very pretty naturally."

"Only when it's necessary, or when I feel like it. Oh, and let me do the eyeliner. I hate things going near my eyes if I can't control it."

Later the two had a brawl over the eyeliner because Gorgi insisted that she just need to get over her fear of close objects. He ended up stabbing her several times in the eye. Nyoko got so annoyed that she grabbed the stick, swiped it on under her eyes, and then drew all over Gorgi's face. Let's face it, he deserved it for torturing the girl.

Last but not least were the clothes. The twin maids brought out racks upon racks of clothes. Gorgi left the room to get the eyeliner off his face and allow Nyoko to change in peace.

Haruhi was pushed into the room by 'accident'. Actually the boys wanted a status report on their hostage.

Nyoko was trying on a dress, but she couldn't reach the zipper. "Oy! Rookie! Could you help me please?"

Haruhi zipped up the dress, noticing that it showed off the girl's very defined hourglass shaped curves, but it looked a little tight.

"How come you're not yelling at me about being a hentai?" Haruhi asked, confused about Nyoko's behavior.

"You know, you really shouldn't play with your bra strap during class." The re-defined punk stated, not answering the question directly.

The cross-dresser blushed deeply, she hadn't realized someone had caught her. It wasn't her fault Ranka-san didn't buy the correct size.

"So, how come you haven't said anything before now?" The commoner asked quietly.

"I figured you had your reasons. Damn this dress, I can't breathe."

After several outfit changes the two girls finally settled on the fact that the clothes were meant for women with quite large assets (as opposed to Nyoko's B-size ones), the same height or taller than Nyoko, but as thin as a stick (which Nyoko wasn't).

And then, they found it. The perfect commoner outfit. It was a little big, and not as extravagant as the other outfits, but it was just the thing to minimize Nyoko's randomness without upsetting her too much.

Haruhi opted out of changing outfits because in case a host club client saw them, her secret wouldn't be revealed. It was highly unlikely that a customer would be in the commoner section of Tokyo, but they couldn't take that risk.

The boys were allowed back into the room, and all gasped at the transformation. Even though it wasn't much, it still counted as improvement.

The mass piled into the limo, Nyoko a little more consenting to continue the day due to Haruhi's request of not leaving her with the 'rich bastards' at wherever they were going.

Nyoko fiddled with the neckline of the low-cut babydoll top. It was showing a little more cleavage than what was wanted.

"So, where are we going Tama-chan?" Honey asked into the silent cabin.

"Only the most awesome commoner's place on Earth! Daddy's so proud of his dau-son for finding it." Tamaki almost slipped again.

"It's only the zoo... And Nyoko knows so you don't have to keep correcting yourself, even though I don't need two fathers."

After a few more minutes of awkward silence, Nyoko got bored and started trying to steal glances at the Shadow King's beloved notebook. She saw him writing something on a page that had the picture he had shown Gorgi. It was hard to see anything else on the page because he was sitting across from her and so the words were upside-down.

Nyoko leaned forward slightly to inconspicuously see more of the page. This went unnoted by Kyouya until she huffed and said, "Your information on me is incorrect."

"How so?" Glasses Guy asked, without bothering to look at her.

"I was adopted at age 6, not age 3. And I'm actually 170 cm tall." She said airily.

Glasses Guy looked up, which was the wrong thing to do because he could see straight down her shirt. A slight redness appeared on his cheeks, which was noticed by Honey, but nothing was said.

Thankfully Nyoko sat back down before she caused any other reaction to occur. She was still completely blind to her actions, as per usual.

* * *

(At the zoo)

The zoo was actually not the best choice to have the Commoner's Day of Fun because the more wealthy members exclaimed that it was too hot and they could see these animals anytime in their own backyards. This comment ruined the mood of everyone but the king.

"Do they have any Usa-chans, Haru-chan?" the loli shota asked from Riddick's shoulders.

"Honey-senpai, this is a zoo, not a pet store." the Rookie explained.

"No Usa-chans? We must leave, Takashi, and find Usa-chan a playmate."

"Hn." The stoic senior replied.

"You can't leave! This is an important experience for us! Daddy won't allow it! Mother, the neighbors are thinking of moving, change their minds!" Blondie Boy protested.

"Honey, would you prefer it if we left to go eat cakes in a commoner cafe?"

Tamaki left to go find a place to be emo.

"Yeah! Kyo-chan! It would be so kawaii to eat in a tiny pink cafe with yummy cakes! Come on Hika-chan, Kao-chan, Haru-chan, Nyo-chan! Let's go eat!"

"Hai Shortcake (Honey-senpai)" The four answered at the same time, leaving Tamaki sulking behind a trashcan.

* * *

(Back in the Black Magic Club Room)

Nyoko shuddered. Not only did she have to wear fashionable clothes and walk around a zoo, she got a terrible sunburn (that was now slowly fading) on her arms and face.

"So... _who_ are you?"

"We are the Black Magic Club." The girl next to her said.

"What do you do exactly?"

"With the cursed doll, Beelzenef," the boy with the creepy-ish voice waved something in front of her face, "we cause misfortune on other students."

A boy on another couch said, "Actually, we sit here and talk and do homework, occasionally having a party, but no one out of the club attends."

"Sounds just like my kind of club. Do you have any openings?" Nyoko asked, she needed to find a club before he sister found out the truth.

"That would be up to Nekozawa-senpai," another girl replied.

"Beelzenef says he would be delighted if you joined," the boy beside her answered her question.

Nyoko's eyes had finally finished adjusting to the light and she saw that there were two boys and one girl on the opposite couch, and a person on either side of her own body. Nyoko recognized the girl next to her as Ataka Sayomi, from her Physics class. The boys on the other couch were unknown to the pink haired girl, but the other girl was Hanaji Kazuki, a fellow 1-A freshman.

Nyoko turned to the shadowy figure on her right and instantly recognized him as the vampirish character that moved quickly down the school halls during breaks. Usually he was a black blur, but this time she could make out a pale face, and two dazzling blue eyes that peeked at her from behind a dark curtain of hair.

She stuck out her hand for the boy to shake (as she had American customs from her old school) and said, "Nice to meet you, Lestat."

The boy was taken aback at her friendliness, but the cat puppet shook her index finger.

"And who's this?" Nyoko asked kindly, looking at the doll, then directly at Nekozawa.

"H-his name is Beelzenef. Y-you don't find him scary?" He questioned, denying that someone was actually interested in his sidekick.

"That little thing? No! He's kinda cute, like the Skeleanimals they sell at Hottopic in America, only without bones showing and with moveable appendages. Dark Kitty Overlord, would you mind if I petted your head?" She asked the doll.

The doll nodded, and was then stroked by Nyoko's outstretched hand. Needless to say, the rest of the club members practically fell out of their seats. _They_ didn't even like the so called "cursed puppet", and here was this strange new girl bonding to their leader.

* * *

**Note:** This is my longest chapter on FanFiction . net

Don't forget to vote on who you think Nyoko should end up/ pair up with! Any suggestions to set my random mind at ease?

Please stay tuned for Chapter 6: **OK, Time For Plan B**


	6. OK, Time For Plan B

**NowLeavingReality:**Okay. I really need feedback on who Nyoko should end up with. So far it's

Ootori Kyouya: 2

Nekozawa: 1

REMEMBER to either tell me in your review, or in the poll on my homepage!

Feedback is greatly welcome.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this story except my OC characters, and even they may claim to be emancipated.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**OK, Time For Plan B**

Most of the students of Ouran had given up the chase, but a few groups remained diligent in the quest; such as the Host Club, the Orchestra Club, and the Media Club. Nyoko preferred to call them The Prostitutes, The Band Geeks, and The Paparazzi. Another afternoon spent in the Black Magic Club Room, avoiding her wedding-crazed onee-sama, was just the prescription needed to cure her headache.

She thought of her upcoming birthday party and wondered who she should invite. Definitely Rookie. They had become very good friends during the 7 times she had been abducted by the Host Club, and had even been to Rookie's apartment and talked with Ranka-san.

* * *

(Nyoko POV)

That was a weird conversation, as he kept opening and closing the front door, as if to looking for something or someone that wasn't there.

Did they have stalker problems or was her just neurotic? Maybe both.

"He's looking for Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi told me after I sent her a questioning glance.

I sighed.

Seriously, when is Blondie-Boy going to man it up and confess? She's not the type of girl to wait forever.

* * *

(Honey POV)

I was having cake with Usa-chan and Takashi when Kyo-chan appeared with the twins, carrying a large wooden box.

Tama-chan immediately ran over and asked, "Kyouya! What is this wonderful addition to the music room?"

"Well Milord-" Kao-chan started.

"-it's called-" Hika-chan added.

"a box." They both said together. I was always envious of their twin-speak...

"A box! How delightful! What do you do with it?" Tama-chan questioned with an excited look on his face, not catching their sarcasm.

"You open it." they said, sharing identical smirks.

The blonde junior crept forward to try to open the wooden crate. I knew something was wrong with it when the twins started snickering.

I ran forward, abandoning my half-eaten piece of cake, grabbed Tamaki's leg and said, "Tama-chan! Don't do it!"

He stopped and looked down at me. "Doushite?" (why)

"It's something bad. You must come eat cake." I tried to drag him towards Takashi, but he must have been eating extra helpings of dessert, as I was only able to drag him half-way there.

"Mom! Is it really something bad?"

"No, you idiot. It's our secret weapon for the bet." He simply stated.

"What is it, Kyo-chan?" I asked, a little sad that I was played by the twins.

He reached to grab a rope and pulled. Inside the box were strange clothes (not unlike the ones Nyo-chan always wears), cosmetic boxes, and many bottles of hair products.

I was amazed at the items Kyo-chan had bought and asked, "What are we going to do Kyo-chan?"

He looked at me for a few seconds before answering, "Have you heard of the saying 'If you can't beat them, join them', Honey-senpai?"

I nodded for him to continue.

"Well, if my observations are correct, Mizuiro tries to be the opposite of everyone else. Using the unproven theory of reverse psychology, we can turn her into a lady if we dress in her genre."

At this statement I wondered if Kyo-chan had gone insane. Maybe he had run out of ideas, Takashi told me that later. But I agreed to go through with the plan, happy that I would be helping in this one.

I sat back down with Usa-chan and watched as Tama-chan argued with the Shadow King over his direct rule, and when that failed, Tama-chan whined about having to be as weird as Nyo-chan. Come to think of it, Nyo-chan isn't _that_strange, only her fashion sense, her joining Neko-chan's club, and her unwavering tomboy attitude.

So if Kyo-chan thinks that he must use reverse psycolopoly to get her to act normal, _he _is insane. And if he's insane, then I must also be crazy, and if I'm crazy, then Tama-chan must be insanely insane because Kyo-chan is the most sane person I know; other than Takashi and Haru-chan and Nyo-chan and Usa-chan... Okay, maybe he isn't as sane as I thought... Oww... Thinking hurts...

I wonder where Haru-chan is. We need her to open the club.

* * *

(Haruhi POV)

I ran through the halls of Ouran trying to find my shoe. Someone apparently thought it would be funny to steal it while I was sleeping during English. It was probably Hikaru. Grr.

Note to Self: Don't fall asleep in class, even if you pulled an all-nighter for a project.

Speaking of the "Devil Spawn", as Nyoko says, I can't believe what they tried to get Nyoko to blush.

Those annoying prats pulled their "you-have-something-on-your-cheek" routine. The poor girl slapped them both and then ran off, right in the middle of our weekend plan making.

Much to Tamaki-senpai's pleasure, I have a female friend, even if she doesn't act like a female all the time. We _were_ going to have a study session at her house (which is **huge **by the way) and then go see about cake designs for her sister (who is as nazi-esque as Nyoko says), but no definite plans were made due to the interruption.

Ah! There it is! Damn, I'm too short to reach.

I spotted a flash of green hair and called, "Nyoko! I need you and your freakishly tall height to help me get my shoe."

She laughed and came to my rescue. I always wondered if one of her birth-parents were foreign, because she towers over her family members by at least 12 cm.

I thanked Nyoko and was about to go when a thought occurred to me. I ran after the girl and stopped her, panting due to the short run (I really need to exercise more).

"Nyoko-chan, we never finished the weekend plans. What are we doing?"

"Oh. Um. Same thing we were thinking? Study then cake testing?" She asked with a distant look on her face, obviously not paying full attention.

"Sure." I didn't really want to talk to her when there was something else on her mind. I continued on my path to the Third Music Room, hoping that Kyouya-senpai didn't add my lateness to my debt.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to VOTE and give feedback!

Stay tuned for Chapter 7: **Kacey Was A Schoolgirl**


	7. Kacey Was A Schoolgirl

**NowLeavingReality:** HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI! Okay, this is basically a filler chapter. There is very little useful information in this chapter, I was just bored and wrote on and on about useless things.

Standings:

Umehito Nekozawa: 1

Ootori Kyouya: 3

Feedback is greatly welcome! Remember to vote or say who Nyoko should end up with.

**IMPORTANT:** I am taking a month's vacation to go visit my grandparents in the UK, so I don't expect to be writing a lot. It might be a while before the next update.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of this other than my OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Kacey Was A Schoolgirl**

Haruhi was a little shocked as a white limo pulled up in front of her apartment. At first she thought it was one of the Host Club members coming to kidnap her, but then she saw a lime green head poke itself out of the window.

"Fujioka Haruhi! Get your studious butt in the car! We've gotta get home before Ayane-sama realizes I'm gone." Nyoko called out.

Haruhi slid into the cool interior of the car and asked, "Why do we have to get back before your sister notices?"

"Well, this morning she woke me up at 4:50. 4:50! Haruhi, do you know what that did to me? I'll tell you, she knew it would take at least an hour to wake me up fully, so she gave me 3 energy drinks. And so right now I'm hyper and awake, but in a few hours I'm gonna crash and burn." Nyoko paused to catch her breath.

"Anyways, Ayane rushes me to go meet with the other bridesmaids and figure out what we're going to do about flower arrangements. I told her last night that I had plans with you today, but she apparently forgot. So I said I was going to the bathroom, and I left. 4:50 in the freakin' morning for FLOWER ARRANGEMENTS! She should just elope over the weekend and save everyone money, time, and state of mind."

The two girls talked for the rest of the ride, stopping when the driver rolled down the dividing window, "Miss Nyoko, we've arrived."

"Thank you Kenichi."

A thought occurred to Haruhi.

"Nyoko, if I didn't know your family was head of a multi-national corporation, I'd say you were a commoner like me."

"I was a commoner, Haruhi." Nyoko looked at the ground, trying to remember her past in all its details. "Maybe when we finish today I'll get Otou-san or Oka-san to help explain. I think you'd be the second person to know."

"You don't have to do that Nyoko-chan." Haruhi said, she had unknowingly found a touchy subject and didn't want to upset her friend.

"No." Nyoko commanded, "I want to. I feel like you're one of the few people I trust to know the truth. Besides, you're also one of my best friends, whether you think so or not, and you deserve to know."

And with that the conversation ended. It was a good thing too, because a dark haired woman in fancy clothes bounded down the steps and pounced on the tall girl.

"NYOKO! I thought you said you were going to the bathroom! But, no, I finally find you, thinking you died or something, and you're cajoling with commoners instead of where you should be!" The ferocity of the older sister's voice shook the two teens.

"Onee-chan, I've told you several times that I don't want to be your bride slave, but I agreed because you're my sister. I already made plans with Haruhi, before you decided to impose on them. We are going to study for the upcoming History test, and then be faithful to the wedding plans of ordering cake. This is _your _wedding, not _mine_, so I don't have to be in attendance 24/7."

Nyoko hated when her sister became a miniature Moussolini. Before the engagement Ayane would have probably received the award for Best Onee-Sama, but again, that was before the giant rock invaded her ring finger.

Haruhi still took offense that she was called a commoner so freely by rich strangers.

The two sisters battled it out a bit longer before the elder gave up. It was at times like these that one could see just how different the two were. Ayane was the shortest of the Mizuiro clan (excluding the eleven year old Seito) at 147 cm, but she always wore high heels which made her seem to be 155 cm. Her long dark one-length hair clashed with Nyoko's bright colored choppy boy-cut. To say that Mizuiro Ayane was pretty would be an understatement.

In short, she was any man's dream girl. Her usually sweet and caring attitude, however, had been recently replaced with a bossy and selfish one.

Nyoko swore that when she got married (if she got married), she wouldn't have a wedding that could be stressed over. But she'd rather elope that have an extravagant wedding like Ayane's. After all, Nyoko wasn't one for extravagancies of the rich and famous.

Haruhi and Nyoko got onto studying for the test, as it counted for 15 of their final grade. Actually, Haruhi was the one doing the most studying while Nyoko was playing on her laptop.

"Aren't you going to study for more than 15 minutes?" Haruhi asked, confused about the tomboy's behavior as well as the chapter on American Federalism.

"No need to." The girl replied, shifting into a more comfortable position.

This struck the commoner as odd, even though Nyoko was odd, this was breaking the laws of being studious. "Why? This counts as a major portion of our grade, you should probably study for at least on hour."

"Actually, I studied just the right amount. Studies show that the brain only retains full information for 15 minutes, then less and less as one studies longer. I might take a 30 minute break, then go back to studying. Not like I need it anyways, I'd probably make a 98 without studying."

"I hate you Nyoko." Haruhi commented.

The green eyed girl laughed, but she understood that Haruhi was one of those students who needed the full hour to study, so she quieted down.

"Hey Nyoko, what are the qualifications for the President of the United States that are listed in the Constitution?"

"They must be a natural-born citizen of the United States, at least 35 years old, and a resident of the United States for at least 14 years before taking office."

"Arigatou."

"No problem. Haruhi, would you like to come to my birthday party next week?"

"Do I have to buy some ridiculously expensive outfit or pay an entrance fee I can't afford?" Haruhi remembered when she was invited to one of her classmates' party and shuddered at the thought.

"No, the party is casual. But-"

"Casual as in rich people casual, or commoner casual?" Haruhi interjected, still wary of the situation.

"The first part (the main party) is at the arcade downtown, so just wear whatever, and you can dress like a girl because I reserved the whole place. But, before you cut me off, there is a formal dance later, but that's only if you want to go to that. There's only going to be stuffy rich snobs. Ugh. You can borrow one of the dresses my mother bought to try to get me to act like a girl, they are useless to me anyways..."

"Okay, I'll go. Um... But I'm still unsure about the after-party. Who else is going to be there?"

"Well, I was thinking of the members of the Black Magic Club, and maybe the Host Club, to pay them back for the expenses they paid during the kidnappings. And a few of my American friends are flying in. So in total, if all can make it, fourteen people, not including myself and Seito." Nyoko said, trying to think of who else.

"But wouldn't the Black Magic Club notice that I'm a girl?"

"Ya know, the walls between the two club rooms are kinda thin, especially when Tamaki shouts about his daughter saying 'dirty words'." Nyoko said in her roundabout way of answering questions.

"Oh." Haruhi understood that Nyoko must have said something to stop the Black Magic Club's members from unveiling the secret.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remember to vote for who Nyoko should end up with! Feedback is welcome!

Next Chapter: **The Funeral of Hearts**


End file.
